Silver Roses
by BalloonAdrift
Summary: Zero has finally admitted his love to Yuuki, and she's accepted him. Even in the midst of tender embraces and innocent kisses, he realizes that she never truly got over the one man that had enchanted her for years before-Kaname.
1. Chapter 1: In the Moonlight

Silver Roses

**Silver Roses**

**By BalloonAdrift**

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first fanfic. Please be gentle with it. Wheeeee

This is a Vampire Knight fanfic, and I've changed it so Zero was able to drink Shizuka's blood, simply because it is easier to write that way. Hahaha. Yeah, so R&R, and I hope you enjoy! Hearts, BalloonAdrift

**Chapter 1-In the Moonlight**

The sun was setting quickly, the sky slowly turning a dark crimson. Yuuki sighed. Patrol today would feel extra long. The night was so beautiful, it was cool, and the air was crisp. She wanted to go to bed. Suppressing a yawn, she looked towards the silvery full moon, its shining color reminding her of a certain person's hair.

"Hey, Yuuki." A voice cut sharply through the silence, the sound warm but lazy as well. She turned slowly, her eyes shining as she looked at her lover.

" Yeah?" She smiled lightly, taking a step towards the tall, silver-haired boy. He was so handsome. His pale lavender-silver eyes twinkled as he gazed at her. He was wearing his long black coat unbuttoned, and the white collared shirt hinted at a well-toned body. And he loved her. Yuuki Cross, the clumsy Guardian. She had the jealousy of most of the Day Class girls because she had the attention of Kaname and Zero. Most girls swooned if one of those men even looked at them. And here she was, receiving the loving attention of Zero and the gentle care of Kaname. She also forged friendships with most of the Night Class students, and the students were jealous. She had heard multiple stories of Day Class students barging into the Chairman's office, demanding to be a Guardian. Obviously, they were all turned down.

"Do you want to go inside? It's kinda cold." He walked towards her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" she teased. " Aren't you supposed to hug me to keep me warm or something? Well, you're attempting doing it now…so you're not entirely hopeless," She teased, laughing lightly as his pale eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Somebody's been watching romance movies lately," he said, his tone teasing and soft. He ran a long, slim hand along her face, gently twirling a piece of hair in his fingers.

Laughing, she gently took his hand and nuzzled it. "Fine, you win. I watched a couple this month…but they were good." He chuckled lightly, gently taking her face in his hands and gently pushing her head up to meet his eyes. Golden brown eyes met silver ones, and she blushed. The way he looked at her…it was…different.

"Well, first off, I'm a vampire. I have an abnormally low body temperature. So, if I hugged you in this weather," he waved a long hand mindlessly through the air before continuing, "You would become an ice cube. How would I explain to the chairman if his beloved daughter turned into an ice cube? So let's just patrol inside."

She nodded, knowing that she would never win. His fingers interlaced with hers, the cold skin gently kissing her warm fingers.

She smiled gently, standing on her toes to kiss him.

**- - - - - - END OF CHAPTER 1- - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's short. But it gets longer! Please R&R, and be gentle. **


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth

**CHAPTER 2-Warmth**

Hand in hand, they walked into the heated halls of the building. The Night Class were all having lectures and whatnot, so the marbled hallways were all empty. Yuuki shivered as the warmth enveloped her, and let go of Zero's hand. She leaned against a pair of wooden double doors, their rich red hues accenting the golden tones in her eyes.

Zero sighed. The warmth of the room slid across his cool skin, and he crouched down near a pillar, waiting for the Night Class to finish. He wanted to go to sleep. He and Yuki now shared a dorm, because they often returned from patrol late and disturbed their dorm mates. The Chairman decided that they would share a room, which was situated beside the chairman's, and they had a bathroom so one of them could use the one in the chairman's living quarters and the other could use the one in their own room. It was much more convenient, and the chairman trusted the both of them well enough that he allowed them to sleep in the same room.

Getting up, he glided to Yuuki and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed the tip of his nose to her neck, and breathed the scent of her skin. He was no longer a Level E vampire, since he was able to drink the blood of both Shizuka and Kaname. He could hear her heart fluttering as he moved down her neck. Turning her around to face him, he kissed her lightly.

_His lips are so warm…_ Yuuki mused, and returned the kiss. Her fingers entangled in his moonlight-hair, and she could feel a smile on his face. His arms snaked around her waist and he deepened the kiss. This went on for several minutes, and he reluctantly pulled away. She whimpered as his lips left hers, removing her hands from his head, sliding them down and resting on his neck. He smirked, pressing his lips on her jugular, and placed feathery kisses on the side of her neck, before sliding down to the hollow at the base of her throat.

Lifting his head, he ran a slim finger along the pale, barely visible scar along her neck. The curved scar with the slightly darker indentations along the sides proved to be a constant reminder of their encounters when Zero was still a Level E. He kissed the scar, flicking his tongue teasingly along its surface, marveling as her heart suddenly beat faster.

Yuuki pulled away, trying to hide the advancing heat that bloomed along her cheeks. She liked it when they were alone like this, but she had to do something about her blushing. He smirked, and pinned her hands to her sides with his larger ones.

"Why hide your face?" He whispered huskily, gently pressing his lips against her temple. " I like it when you blush. It's cute." His words only made her blush harder, and she averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, and he pulled her close to him, her face pressed lightly against his sculpted body. She leaned against him, listening to his low heartbeat. Suddenly, he released her and gently nudged her to the side.

"The Night Class just finished their session. They're coming out now." He said. "I don't think Kaname would approve of us if he saw us doing this. And Aido would never stop teasing us." She giggled, the image of Aido reprimanding Zero about how to properly treat a girl flashing into her mind. Suddenly, that image vanished and the face of another vampire popped into her head.

_Kaname-sama…_her chest tightened as the remembered the pain on his face, even if it was brief, when she told him that she had accepted Zero's love. Now she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes and tell him goodnight. The sound of a heavy door opening tore her away from her thoughts.

"We-welcome back, Night Class." She said, automatically looking away from Kaname. The group of beautiful vampires glided smoothly along the hall as she trailed behind them, Zero at her side. They moved in silence until they reached the Moon Dorm, and Yuuki unlocked the large gates. They began to file into the spacious dorm grounds, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. The night was finally over. Then, she heard a velvety voice behind her. The voice she knew so well. The voice that she always loved to hear when she was little. The voice of her savior.

"Yuuki, can we talk?"

**--End of Chapter 2--**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my fanfic. Love you all. My chapters are a bit short, but I'll try to make them longer! Please keep reading my work and review. Thanks again, and hearts!

Hearts, BalloonAdrift


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**A/N:** Well, I've finally made it to chapter three! Hahaha -I've tried to make this one a tad longer, but (sigh) no avail. Thank you to all my readers: love you all! And, a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed. It makes me want to write even more. Keep reading, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and, I'm thinking about having reader input to this story. What do you think should happen next? I'm having this HUGE case of writer's block. Add your comments, and I'll pick some idea (if I get any) about what I should do next. Thanks to everyone who reads, and please-enjoy. Oh yeah: I always forget to write this. **Vampire Knight does not belong to be, and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino, whom I ADORE. I do not make ANY money from writing this fanfic. Wish I did though…**Hearts, BalloonAdrift

**--End of Author's Note--**

Yuuki turned slowly, her heart throbbing against her rib cage, and she lay a hand across her chest, afraid that her throbbing life would burst out of her. Her eyes slowly trailed along the lithe, muscled body before slowly looking at the face of the man that she had loved so dearly. Dark chestnut hair with a slight platinum shimmer framed a thin, beautiful face. Gentle bronze eyes tinted with scarlet stared back at her, filled with longing and regret. She wanted to hug him, to tell him everything, like she did before, but something held her back. Everything had changed since that fateful night…

**--Flashback--**

That night, she and Zero were on patrol and were told to go and inspect the Moon Dorms. Walking into the spacious mansion-like dorms, she couldn't help but shiver as the cool air feathered lightly over her skin. The luxurious scent of spiced chocolate hung in the air, reminding her of the vampire she always loved to see and hold. _Kaname-sama…_

"Ah-Yuuki-Chan!" Ichijo's warm, always happy voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "Are you here for Dorm inspection? Right this way."

She looked up at Zero, whose expressionless face simply faced the front. They ascended the stairs in silence, and was again greeted by Ichijo.

"I have no idea where Kaname is right now, but I don't think he'll mind if you go inspect the rooms. Yuuki-chan, you take the right side. Kiryu-kun, you take the left half of the dorms. I don't think you'll find anything against our rules in any of the rooms, but you might find some strange articles that Aido gets from his fans. Feel free to confiscate those. It's kind of strange." He grinned at Zero, and he returned his words with a brisk nod. Then, he strode off towards his side of the dorms. "Ahhh-Kiryu-kun still isn't completely comfortable in this environment, is he?" Ichijo laughed, his warm eyes gently sparkling as he looked at Yuuki. " Well, Yuuki-chan, you better start inspections." She nodded, and hurried off into the right side of the dorm.

Inspection was a pain. The Chairman had instructed them to confiscate articles that were offensive or inappropriate to the students, and give them to him for safekeeping. Most likely, he would read them himself. She sighed. Her adopted father was quite strange at times. She grinned at the memory of the Chairman pulling open his collar to Zero, and then the picture of him sprawled on the carpeted floor. Zero had changed so much over the years, and she began to get closer to him.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she knocked on the first door, the one that Rima and Ruka shared. Then, she went in and did her inspections. The room was empty and impeccably neat, and she smirked at the comparison to her and Zero's dorm. Checking off their room, she proceeded toward the next rooms, checking each off as she went. Finally, she reached Kaname's room, and knocked on the door, even though she knew he wasn't in. It was polite, after all…

She turned the handle, and went in. It was dark inside, but she could make out two figures on the bed. Her clipboard clattered to the floor in surprise. She found Ruka and Kaname sprawled on the bed, their bodies touching in the most intimate of ways. Quickly, she muttered her apologies and rushed out the door. She could hear Kaname calling after her, but she ignored him and kept running. Hot tears stained her eyes. _Kaname-sama…._

She flew down the stairs and was suddenly caught by Zero. Immediately, he could tell what she had witnessed. "Yuuki-" Warm tears stained his thin shirt, and he brought her outside into the courtyard. She was crying openly now, and he held her close, gently stroking her hair as he did so. "It's alright. I'm sorry you had to see that…"

That night, she lost all the love she had for Kaname. She had witnessed a different side of Kaname, the side she never wanted to see. He wasn't the Kaname she had loved, the one she had adored. That night, Kaname Kuran was thrown from her mind, and all her memories.

**--End Flashback--**

"Yuuki-" Kaname began, and she looked him in the eyes, hers already brimming with tears at the memory of the night that occurred months before. "Please let me explain. What you witnessed…you were not meant to see. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Yuuki, I don't want to see you in pain like that. I've known you since I was little, and I love you dearly, Yuuki. I don't want to lose you. Please, forgive me."

She looked up in alarm. For a man of few words, it took a lot for him to say so much. She opened her mouth to speak, when a long, pale arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"Kuran…you've hurt her enough. Why are you still trying to deepen her wounds?" The poison and malice echoed in Zero's voice as her spat words to the pureblood.

"It is nothing of your concern, Hunter. What Yuuki witnessed is between myself and her. It does not concern you. I simply want to apologize for what she witnessed, and I wish to make up with her." His words were like ice when he spoke to Zero.

Yuuki felt his grip tighten on her, and she placed her hands on his arm. "Zero…let me go." His arm tensed for a second, and then his grip loosened. "Yuuki…"

"I--will never forget what I saw that night, Kaname-sama. It has forever changed how I think of you, but I will forgive you. Those matters are private, and I had no right to interfere. As I have told you before, I cannot return your feelings." She felt her chest tighten painfully as the words left her lips. The tears began to fall. "I'm sorry." Turning on her heel, she left, Zero trailing behind her. She left the pureblood standing there, alone. The tears streamed down her face freely now, and she quietly wiped them away.

When they reached the dorms, Zero gently took her hand and pulled her close to him. Gently, he kissed away her tears and squeezed her lightly. "Thank you…"

But that night, he realized something else from her tears. He realized that she still loved the man who had hurt her before. She still loved Kaname.

**--End of Chapter 3--**

**A/N**: Well, I've finished Chapter 3. Thank you to all the people who read, and all the people who review. The comments keep me alive. And I have this HUGE case of writer's block. Hahaha. So, please-I need reader input! This story is taking a chunk out of my flimsy 13-year old mind. (yes, I'm not even 14 yet. I turn 14 on August 14! I'm only 13, and I write like an old man. Haha.) I'll use your ideas ( and of course, give you credit) so please-give me ideas! Oh, and, I've been updating every day. So after chapter 3, I'm going to take a break. I'll put up chapter 4 next week. Mainly because BREAKING DAWN is coming out tomorrow (I'm in California-Today's Thursday) so I'm going to be reading the whole weekend. Sorry. Well, this gives me more time to read suggestions and such. Love you all! Hearts, BalloonAdrift. (OMG-this is a random A/N.)


	4. Chapter 4:Temptation

**Chapter 4: Temptation**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and the people who gave me ideas. A special thanks to Crimson ( I shortened it, sorry. I'm tired. It's eleven twenty in the night, but I suddenly got a good idea and I'm afraid I'll lose it tomorrow. Haha.) for their AWESOME ideas and incredible review. Love you. It's the fan's reviews that keep me alive and give me the motivation to keep writing. Crimson's idea will come into the next chapter. I tweaked Crimson's suggestion a bit ( more like mutilated it…) and fit some of my own ideas into it. Still, thank you for the suggestion! It totally killed my writer's block. .**

**This chapter is really just a "for-fun" thing I wrote. I has connections to the plot, but it doesn't play a HUGE role in the storyline. Actually, this is a build-up chapter for the chapter to come that will really get the story going. It's mainly lovey-dovey stuff between Zero and Yuuki (cause they're such an AWESOME couple, of course.) Crimson's ideas will be used in the next chapter, but this one builds up for the following one. Haha. This chapter is also practice for me (Cause I SUCK at love scenes…..) and it also fits well into the storyline now.**

**Oh yeah, I received a comment about how gross Kaname X Ruka was. I agree! I'm sorry I had to write that ( I was gagging when I wrote it) but it was the easiest way to juice up the storyline. I'll write more Akatsuki x Ruka, but I'm not sure if they're going to make an appearance in this fanfic. Please, bear with me on this pairing. Love you! Plus, my love scenes are very badly written simply because I am only 13 ( turning 14 on August 14!!) and the only inspiration I get for my love scenes are from movies such as "The Notebook" and such. LOLS.**

--

Staring out into the dark night from the balcony of her dorm, Yuuki choked back a sob. The memories of what she had witnessed that night with Kaname and Ruka brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. Sighing, she wiped away the moisture that collected in her eyes and sniffled lightly. Of all people, it was her savior, the man she thought was a living angel who shattered her pure youth. And it hurt.

"Yuuki?" Zero's voice rang out from the bedroom. She turned and walked back into the room, keeping her eyes down. She sat on the corner of her bed, untying the sash on her bathrobe. Purposely, she avoided his silver eyes. Suddenly, the mattress beside her creaked as he sat himself beside her. A long white hand delicately brushed away a stray tear that had leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"If only I could ease the pain…" he murmured, gently dipping his head to meet his eyes with hers. "That pureblood…he hurt you badly." Malice dripped from his voice as he said those words. "Please, Yuuki. Forget about him. I…" His voice trailed off, but she could interpret his last words. Silently, she ran a hand along his cheek. It hurt to see him in pain.

"Zero…I-I love you. More than anything in the world. You know that. But-Kaname is the man who saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here. I cannot forget about him. Please, don't hurt because of me. Please, Zero. I don't want to see you in pain." She moved so that she was situated on his lap, she looked up at the agonized lavender eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She could feel him soften once their lips touched, and he returned the kiss, gently snaking his arms around her waist. Before she knew it, he had carried her and dropped her onto his bed. Their lips never left each others. His bare, muscled chest was inches away from her cotton clad one, and his body was poised over hers.

"Yuuki-" he whispered huskily, his lips gently tracing along her neck. Her heart race sped up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you need blood?" She felt him shake his head slightly as he buried himself into the hollow at the base of her neck.

"I would like some, though. We have tomorrow off…" He teased, raising his head to look into her eyes. His right hand crawled up her chest and swiftly unbuttoned the top two buttons on her cotton shirt.

She squeezed him lightly as his fangs dug into her neck, and then it was all bliss. He was gentle with her as he consumed her blood, and it felt so good. His tongue flicked lightly along her neck, catching the little driblets of blood that streamed down her neck. She shuddered delicately. Finally, his thirst was sated and he withdrew his fangs, gently kissing the wound he made before gently crawling up her body. His lips found hers, and he kissed her briefly before rolling onto the mattress beside her.

"Goodnight, Zero." She whispered, turning her head away to avoid him seeing her blooming cheeks. His arms curled around her waist, and she felt his head against her back.

"Goodnight, Yuuki."

She felt herself drifting away in Zero's arms, and she blissfully surrendered to unconsciousness.

The next morning, Yuuki opened her eyes to meet the pale rays of light that streamed through the crimson curtains. Turning slightly, she looked at the sleeping form beside her. She smirked at the image of the sleeping hunter, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, his sweet breath gently fanning across her face. Even though Zero no longer needed her blood to survive, they had given in to temptation once again. She sighed, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair before touching the holes that Zero's fangs had made. It was mid-winter, so she was able to cover her marks with a scarf.

Returning her attention back to the hunter, she kissed his gently on the lips, waking him up. He stirred, his arms still constricted around her. His silver eyes opened and met hers, immediately taking on a warm hue that she only saw when they were alone.

He gave her his trademark smirk, before kissing her back.

"Good morning." He whispered, his lips trailing along her jaw. The gentle brush of his hands against her cheek pushed away the loose strands of hair that hung around her face. She smiled at him, gently cuddling his chest.

"What you told me last night…" she whispered, "about Kaname…I've decided to take your advice. No more Kaname. I'm going to love you. Forever." He smirked again, running a slim hand along her forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You're talking funny talk."

She frowned and swatted his hand away. " I'm serious!" she growled. He sighed in defeat, gently kissing her to silence her oncoming rant.

"Fine. I love you too." She softened, returning his kiss before deciding to tease him a bit.

She twisted away from his body, scurrying away from the bed and sitting on hers. "You're a meanie, Zero!" she shouted, her eyes full of mischief. He looked at her with an exasperated look on his face. He seemed to pause for a moment, and then he tackled her, pinning her down on the bed. His eyes were shining with a light that she had never seen before. Kissing her again, he ran his hands along her chest and toyed with her buttons.

She blushed furiously, and then kissed him back, gently nipping his lower lip to tell him how naughty he was being. Smirking, he pulled away from the kiss and whispered in her ear,

"Bad girl. You need to be punished." She realized what he was about to do, and she gently pushed him off of her.

"No, Zero. The chairman trusted us not to do this…." It pained her to push him away, but she couldn't break the trust her father had put in the two of them. He sighed, and then headed for the bathroom. She fell silently onto the soft mattress, closing her eyes. Thoughts danced inside her head, and her brow creased as the one she looked for eluded her grasp. _Zero….the feelings I have for you are romantic. But…I can't explain the feelings I have for Kaname. Adoration? Love?_ She couldn't grasp the feelings she had for the pureblood. Was it romance, or the maternal love?

Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and attacked the pillow. The bathroom door creaked open, and she heard Zero's low, soft voice as he approached.

"Yuuki, please don't destroy my pillow. The chairman won't be pleased…" She faked a smile, sitting up to look him in the eyes. He could sense the pain that was reflected in her brown eyes, and gently ran a finger along her cheek.

"Maybe we can go to the Moon Dorm today. We haven't seen Shiki and Rima for some time now. Lets go talk to them. Aido also wanted to talk to us, and they haven't seen us for over a month now." Over the course of the past year, Yuuki and Zero had built up a strong friendship with many of the Night Class students, mainly Aido, Ichijo, Akatsuki, and the two younger aristocrats, Shiki and Rima. Aido was the "comic relief" of their small group, and they often went to him when the days were long.

Yuuki was reluctant to go. She would have to face Kaname and Ruka, and she didn't want to open up the wound in her heart that was beginning to heal. But, she agreed. Maybe a visit to the Moon Dorms would clear up the pain that still stabbed at her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to fully forgive Kaname. And she hoped the visit to the vampire lair would do just that.

**A/N: Haha- this chapter was a piece of doggy doo. It had ABSOLUTELY no connection ( well, maybe a little) to the storyline. I mean, Zero's in the bathroom at one point and then he suddenly says that they should visit the vampires. It's CRAZY!! (Well, I'm crazy, so…) Writer's block turned into some strange brain disorder that caused me to write this random chapter. So, I'll understand if suddenly the hits and views for this chapter suddenly decreases. I'm SORRY. Haha. Still, please review, mainly on how I did on the love scene. (I didn't put anything steamy inside, simply because this is a TEEN rated fanfic, and I'll get a stern email from FF if I wrote anything strange.) Please keep in mind that I am only 13, and I have ABSOLUTELY no experience in love. Haha. I'm such a loser--. It was really fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Plus, I would like to thank CRIMSON ( I write my fanfics on my laptop, which doesn't have internet connection, and then I load them onto my dad's computer, so I don't get to see the names of all the WONDERFUL people who support me and review. So, sorry!) again for their support and ego-boosting reviews for every chapter I've put up so far. Thank you SO MUCH. You totally make my day.**

**I am in LOVE with the Korean band Super Junior right now. (DongHae. Kibum. Ryeowook. Eunhyuk. Kangin. Total cuteness. LOVE THEM. LOVE THEM. My top five. Check them out! Love their song, Don't Don.) Wow. I post full on advertisements on these A/N's. LOL. (Last week it was Breaking Dawn. This week it's a K-pop band.) OMG. One of the members has a HELLA small waist. 23 inches! DAMN. I'm thirteen and I have a 19 inch waist. He's like, 23, and his waist is only 5 inches larger than mine. That's crazy. (…) Ok. I'll stop ranting now. (Stop drinking coke!)**

**Also, please tell me if my Author's notes are getting annoying/random. They feel that way. (I kinda realized that when I started ranting about Super Junior. LOLS.) Haha. I'll stick to topics that actually relate to the story next time. This A/N took up half a page. I should just stick to writing more fanfic, less author's ranting. Blame it on my coke. I stay up way late to write these, so if it wasn't for high-sugar drinks, I wouldn't be alive.**

**Love ya! Hearts, BalloonAdrift.**

**PS. The weather's really strange in California this week. It's suddenly hot, then cold. Haha. I'll update in around another week or so, mainly because I'll be looking at future reviews and ideas for the next few chapters. I'll also be celebrating my birthday with my friends (we're going to the beach), so I'm going to be away for a few days, shopping and such. So, my next update might even be in two weeks. I'm really sorry. Please review! Love you! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

**A/N:** I'm alive!! Yes! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been…REALLY busy lately. I've had badminton camp for the last month of August, and then I started high school and the homework was just OVERLOAD. I've also had some family problems come up this past month, and obviously solving those problems became my first priority.

Also, have I mentioned how ANNOYING writer's block is? It is probably the most annoying thing I have ever seen in my life ( aside from my seventh grade math teacher, of course, but…). I seem very prone to writer's block, so bear with me. Please.

Tweakinuears (why she chose this username, I don't know. ) is now my beta reader. Love you! TOFU MUSCLES!!( Mwahahaha) So, enough of my ranting. Here's chapter 5!

**--**

Yuuki dressed quietly in the spacious bathroom, her fingers gently smoothing over the checkered skirt that brushed her knees. _I…have to face Kaname-sama…._ She dreaded having to talk to the pureblooded vampire after what she had witnessed. Silently, she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

There was a soft rapping on the door.

"Oy. Are you ready yet?" Zero's low voice drifted through the door, the exasperated tone laced with concern. She combed quickly through her hair a few more times, straightening her black shirt before opening the door.

His pale purple eyes ran quickly along her body, examining her casual outfit. He sighed, and raked a slim hand through his silver hair. She could see a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What?" she said, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a black button down shirt over a lace tank, and a red and black checkered skirt lined with black lace over black knee socks. A little dark, yes, but nothing more.

He, on the other hand was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that had black laces on the collar, crossing over the pale exposed skin of his neck. His white hands were stuffed nonchalantly in the pockets of his dark jeans, his lavender eyes eyeing her outfit skeptically.

" You look like…a vampire." He said, fingering the hem of her skirt. "But incredible, neverless." He added hastily, almost like he was afraid he had hurt her feelings.

This time it was her who sighed. "We're going into a **vampire** dorm, Zero. It doesn't matter how I dress." "And you shouldn't be talking, **vampire**." She teased, reaching for the black and white scarf that hung over the sofa. She would need it to cover Zero's fang marks.

He exhaled sharply, releasing her skirt and gently taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go. Aido and the others are waiting." She nodded, trailing after him as they left the dorm. The walk to the Moon Dorm grounds was short, but it gave her enough time to think about what she was going to say to Kaname. Was she going to tell him she forgave him, or that she could not forgive him for what he did?

They arrived at the doors of the spacious Moon Dorm, and Zero rested a hand on the gold door handles. Slowly, he pulled the white marble door open and a gust of cool air rushed out to meet them.

"Yuuki-channnnn!" Aido's teasing voice rang in the high-roofed living room. They stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind them. Even though it was snowing outside, it was even colder inside the building. The aroma of spiced chocolate subtly perfumed the air of the room, as it always did. Aido beckoned them towards the sofa, where the rest of the vampires were already sitting. Yuuki sat down beside Rima, who smiled welcomingly at her. She noticed that Ruka was not present, and quickly tried to divert her attention by focusing on Aido, who was in the process of teasing Zero about the bite marks on Yuuki's neck.

"Hey, hey, Zero. I thought you didn't need her blood anymore. Huh? Huh? Then why does she still have bite marks on her neck? Ohhh. I get it. You've been-" and then he made a very rude hand gesture in the air, causing both Zero and Akatsuki to hit him simultaneously on the head.

She heard Rima's tinkling laugh and Shiki's suppressed chuckle, and she saw them exchange a secret smile. Rima then turned to Yuuki and whispered, " Yuuki-chan, why _do_ you have marks on your neck?"

Unfortunately, Aido overheard them and made the hand gesture a few more times before being assaulted by punches that came from both Zero and Akatsuki. She blushed, and Rima laughed again. "It's alright, Yuuki-chan. You don't have to say anything." Shiki grinned mischieviously at her before returning his attention to Aido, who was nursing several bruises on his upper arm.

Suddenly, a cool air seemed to weigh down upon the group, and she looked up at the stairs. Kaname was descending the marble stairs, his hand resting on the dark wood paneling. Zero's face hardened, and he immediately went to sit by Yuuki, his hand gently grasping hers. Her stomach tensed as she watched the vampire glide down the stairs, and all she could do was wonder what he had been doing up there. She mentally shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts that were invading her mind like a thick fog.

"Yuuki…" The voice had the same tone she had heard when he rescued her so many years ago, a mixture of sympathy and love. "Can you come up here for a moment?"

She glanced at Zero, whose features were hardened into his pale face. He squeezed her hand, and she got up with him, and they slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Ah, Kiryu-kun, I believe your name is not Yuuki." His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it now, but it was barely detectable.

They paused, looking up at the vampire on the stairs. She tried to let go of Zero's hand, but it was clasped tightly around hers. She glanced back at Zero's impassive face.

"I'll be alright…" Yuuki whispered in his ear.

His jaw was clenched, but he released his grip after one last reassuring squeeze. She slowly walked up the stairs, trying to focus on anything but Kaname. She could feel the stares of the vampires in the room below, almost like it was searing a hole in her back. Kaname gently took her hand, his several degrees colder, and led her towards his room. He closed the door behind them, and gestured for her to sit on the black leather couch. She hesitated for a moment, taking in her surroundings, and then reluctantly sat down.

"Now, where should we start?"

**--**

**A/N:** OMG!! Cliffhanger! (Or-i'm just being lazy)

I love doing this. Most of this was just crappy, crappy page filler. But—I haven't written in such a long time. Most likely I'll be writing this chapter all over again, when I'm more out of the writer's block problem. Haha. Yeah, so I LOVE all of my readers, and keep reading. I hope you enjoy this story, and well, review!

OK, first off, THANK YOU to my beta reader, who is probably the most awesomest editor I've ever known. You should see my first draft. She like BUTCHERED it with ink. I dunno-- But she's still AWESOME!! Love you!!

Oh, and I hate spell check. Every time I spell "Kiryu," it tries to correct it into "Kirby". I mean, if you see something like "Zero Kirby", blame my spell-checker. I HATE it. .

Also, I think I'll need suggestions, or else my brain will explode. Please, please, please give me suggestions! I don't think I'll be able to continue the story unless I get suggestions, because there are so many ways to continue the story. So, suggestions are GREATLY APPRECIATED.

I'll try to update sooner rather than in like a month, but if it happens, please bear with me. I have a piano recital coming up very, very soon, and I think my teacher will butcher me if I don't play well. Haha. Yeah, so please bear with me. Love you!

Hearts,

BalloonAdrift


End file.
